poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey for a Bunny
Honey for a Bunny is the first segment of the thirteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on April 10, 1988. Synopsis When Rabbit has only got one of two bookends, he mistakes the one he has for the one that’s gone missing. When Pooh has it, he has to go to great lengths to get enough honey (with help from Tigger) to get the bookend. Plot Rabbit is happily spring cleaning and as he is about to open his door to take his junk outside, Tigger bounces on him. Rabbit easily gets him out of the house by giving him a boomerang and Tigger calls it a “stickaroo”. Then Tigger immediately comes back in the house to return the book he borrowed. Rabbit’s books and Rabbit’s bookend fall off the shelf. Rabbit says that if he can’t find the matching bookend, he might as well dump it. Just after Rabbit dumps the stuff, Roo comes along and finds the bunny and tennis rackets for snow-shoes. Roo goes over to Piglet’s house and realizes his snow-shoes are tennis rackets. Then he trades his bunny for Piglet’s tennis ball. Piglet decides to give the bunny to Pooh as a spring present. As soon as Piglet leaves, Rabbit arrives and Pooh brings him in to show him his bunny. Rabbit misunderstands and thinks it’s the mate to the bookend he threw away. Rabbit has to promise 5 jars of honey, and he reluctantly agrees. Rabbit goes home and realizes he only has four jars, and decides to get the honey himself. He tries climbing the tree, but he fails. Tigger appears and agrees to help him. He attempts to use his stickaroo to get the hive down, but it chases after him. Tigger gives Rabbit plungers for feet, and he easily climbs the tree, and ducks from the stickaroo. Unfortunately, Tigger doesn’t know what a knot is, and Rabbit falls. Next, Tigger tries to ride a bike with Rabbit attached to a kite to get him into the tree. But Rabbit smashes into the tree, causing Tigger to circle the tree and tie Rabbit to it. Next, they try swinging Rabbit on a rope attached to the honey tree, but fails when the rope is too long, pushing Rabbit into the ground. Finally, they try using a see-saw trick, but even this fails and sends Rabbit flying into the tree. Luckily, this causes the honey tree to fall over, and they easily retrieve the honey. Unfortunately, the stickaroo knocks the bottle with the bees’ cork off, and the bees chase him. Later, Rabbit goes to Pooh's house with 5 jars of honey. Pooh trades for the “mate bookend", but Rabbit immediately finds out that he’s been chasing after the bookend he gave away in the first place. Rabbit falls into the wheelbarrow and rolls down the hill. Back in Rabbit’s house, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Roo come to Rabbit’s house; they have made their own bookend just for Rabbit. Rabbit is over the moon at first, but unfortunately, the stickaroo quickly crashes into his house and knocks over the books and the bookends once again! Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Roo * Bees Cast Gallery X360-ith.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh JqOiHvh.jpg Hunny.for.a.Bunny.PNG Tigger.PNG Trivia *This episode, along with Trap as Trap Can is included on the Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, DVD release, as a bonus episode and VHS. *Starting with this episode, the main title sequence isn’t changed. Before this, the first image is Tigger and Roo bouncing with Eeyore (“Donkey for a Day”). *Rabbit and Tigger were the main focus of this episode. *Interestingly, the title cards spells the word “Honey” instead of “Hunny”. *"Duck" is said throughout this episode, because of a boomerang. Quotes * Rabbit: (arrives at Pooh's to collect his bookend) Here you go, Pooh. 5 jars of honey, as we agreed. * Pooh: Oh, my! Thank you, Rabbit! I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Oh, yes! The bunny. (goes back into his house, then comes out with Rabbit's bookend) Here you are, Rabbit. * Rabbit: (embraces his bookend) At last! I finally have the other bookend! Now all I have to do is go to the dump and get my old one back! (sets off) * Roo: Look, Piglet. There's the bunny I gave ya. * Rabbit: (stops) You what?! Oh, no. You mean you got this bunny...?! * Roo: Yep. From the dump. * Rabbit: THE DUMP! You got it from... But that means... I've been chasing after... MY OWN BOOKEND!! (goes hysterical) All the time! All the time! Brrr! (laughs insanely; falls onto his wheelbarrow, which rolls down the hill) Oh, no! * Tigger: Hey! Now, hold on, Big-Ears. I got another idea. (laughs) And this one's 1,000% safe! * Rabbit: Safe? Well... * Rabbit: (with wall-walker shoes on) Are you sure this'll work? * Tigger: Don't worry, Fluffy-Tail. When's ol' Tigger ever let'cha down? * (Rabbit successfully climbs up the tree to a branch, and stands upside-down) Rabbit: Say, Tigger, you're right! These work wonderfully! I feel like a... (flaps his arms) Like a graceful bird! * Tigger: Duck! * Rabbit: No! Not a duck! (flaps his arms again) Like a... a swan. * Tigger: NO! DUCK!! (the stickeroo whirls past Rabbit, and the branch he's standing on bounces) * Rabbit: I hope these strings are double-knotted! * Tigger: (laughs) Well, of course, they are! It would-- Uh, what's a knot? * Rabbit: (falls) TIGGER!!! (CRASH!) * Rabbit: I need to get some honey from that hive. * Tigger: Oh, never fear, ol' buddy. Gettin' honey is what Tiggers do best! I'll just knock that ol' honey hive down with my special Stickeroo! (he throws his "Stickeroo" at the honey hive, but it comes back and heads toward Tigger and Rabbit) * Tigger: LOOK OUT!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! (the "Stickeroo" hurtles toward the 2 as they try to run away from it, then Tigger and Rabbit take a big splash into a big mud puddle!) * Tigger: Oh! Who wants an old bent stick, anyway?! * Pooh: Oh, Rabbit. Come see my new "Honey Bunny". (he and Rabbit walk into his house) * Rabbit: What's a "Honey Bunny"? (he sees his bookend between 2 of Pooh's honey jars and gasps in surprise) * Rabbit: That's the mate to my bookend! Give-- Uh, Pooh... Pooh, I've gotta have it! Please! I'll trade you for it! It could be... uh... HONEY! Yes! You can have a jar of my very best honey! * Pooh: No! This was a present from my very dear friend, Piglet. I can't give it away. * Rabbit: 2 jars! * (Pooh feels a rumbly in his tumbly, as usual) Pooh: I mustn't! * Rabbit: 3 jars! 4! 5!! * (Pooh tries resisting, but he can't, so he nods and licks his lips) * Rabbit: Wonderful! I'll be right back! (he zooms back home, crashing through his front door, and opens the cupboard to fetch his honey jars) * Rabbit: A-1, a-2, 3, 4... (the last one is just cobwebs) * Rabbit: Oh, no! I don't have 5! I'll get the honey myself. How hard can it be? Even Pooh does it!Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:1988 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Rabbit episode